The Secret Package
by DragonLover07
Summary: The crew of the Ghost was sent out to find and retrieve a package. Once they got the package itself, the crew was surprised with what was in it...Set after Season 1(my first SWR fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: The Package

**Hello people! This is my very first fanfiction for Star Wars Rebels so I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The story might be a bit sloppy in the first few chapters since this is my first time writing a fanfic for this category. I will also try to update once a week!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Ezra used his lightsaber to block another blaster shot, just as another went right past his head, almost hitting him, making him open his eyes. "Focus Ezra!," his master told him as he continued to block and dodge the lasers.

"You think I'm trying to get hit?!," Ezra argued back closing his eyes again. He then, as he stepped has, tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Kanan lifted a hand to tell Sabine and Zed to stop shooting and they did, lowering their weapons. He walked up to Ezra and offered him a hand, which he took.

Kanan sighed. "Ezra, remember, you need to trust the force. You can't always rely on your eyes. You never know when you will be fighting somewhere where you can't see. Or even when someone or something might sneak up on you." Zeb spoke up.

"Like me?," he chuckled. Sabine just rolled her eyes at Zeb's comment. Ezra looked down at the ground, his arms crossed.

"I know," he sighed. "I guess today just isn't my day."

"What's going on, Ezra?," Kanan asked his padawan, noticing his behavior. "You've been off all day. So you might as well start talking." Before he could even have a chance to speak, Hera climbed down the ramp of the Ghost and walked up next to Sabine.

"Kanan, Ahsoka is on the line," She said to Kanan. "She wants to talk you you and the rest of us." The Jedi nodded as Sabine and Zeb walked back into the ship

"Well I guess that would be the end of training today," he told Ezra. Ezra looked up at him, nodded, and walked past the two adults as he headed inside the Ghost without saying a single word.

Hera noticed Ezra's strange behavior as well and walked up to Kanan. "What's wrong with him?," she asked him, concerned.

"I have no idea," Kanan responded her question as they headed back inside the ship.

* * *

Hera and Kanan entered the cockpit to see the rest of the crew sitting in their chairs and Chopper showing a hologram of Ahsoka. Hera walked up to her chair and sat in to while Kanan stood in front of the hologram. "You wanted to speak with us?," he questioned Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes. I have an important mission for you and your crew." The whole crew of the Ghost payed close attention to what she was saying. "I need you to pick up a package at the capital city of Lothal. There is a life at risk if the package isn't retrieved before the Empire gets to it."

"And what exactly is this package?," Kanan asked.

"That I can not say. You guys will most likely find out once you have the package itself," she explained to the crew. "I will send you all the information you will need about the package. Once you have the package with you guys return to Phoenix Squadron to deliver it to me. Good luck to you all. And remember a life is at risk." With that she signed off.

"Great! We're going on hunt for a mystery package," Zeb announced. "Can't wait to see what's hiding inside it that makes it so special."

"It could probably be information about a new Imperial weapon or construction," Sabine guessed.

"I doubt that," Zed disagreed with her. Hera checked the datapad.

"Well, whatever it is is must be important enough to need to be inside of a highly guarded Imperial storage," she said as she read the information that they were given on the datapad.

They all turned their attention to Hera as she continued to read. "Any info on what the package is?," Sabine asked her. Hera shook her head.

"No," she responded. "Only about where it is, how it got there, and how long it's been there."

"Maybe if we knew what this package was then we would know how important it is."

"True, but right know we can't really ask any questions." There was a small pause. "You should go get ready," she told Kanan. "Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper will go with you." Chopper then argued by beeping " _Why me?_ " when he heard his name. "Because, Chop, you will be acting as an Imperial droid, since the package is in a highly guarded storage." He beeped again, arguing. "Don't worry you'll be fine I'll send you the information so you guys can find it." The droid continued to argue but Hera ignored him. "You guys get ready," she told Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper. "We have to get out of there before the Empire realizes it's us and try to shoot us down." They all nodded, Chopper still arguing as he followed Sabine.

"What am I supposed to do?," Zeb asked Hera, as the others walked out of the cockpit.

"You'll be on the lookout in case the Empire decides to come around," she explained to him as she turned to the ship's controls.

"How come they get to have all the fun?," he mumbled as he leaned in the chair he was sitting on.

* * *

As the four of them got ready for the mission, Kanan walked into the kitchen and spotted Ezra sitting in a chair, deep in thought. "Ezra?," Ezra was knocked out of his thoughts when he headed the voice of his master.

He quickly shook his thought away and answered, "Yeah?"

"You still haven told me why you're upset."

Ezra sighed, "I'm not upset."

"Then what's bothering you?."

"I really don't want to talk about it right know," Ezra said as he stood up and started to walk out. "Let's just get this mission over with."

Kanan was growing more suspicious at his padawan's behavior. And at the same time; worried. No matter what it was that Ezra was hiding from him and the rest of the crew he was going to find out. One way or another.

* * *

Chopper rolled down towards the large building, disguised as an Imperial droid, with Kanan disguised as a Stormtrooper. Kanan pulling two crates (where Sabine and Ezra were hiding in) behind him. As they reached the Imperial storage building, they were stopped by another Stormtrooper that was guarding the entrance.

"Identification code?," the trooper asked for. Chopper handed him a fake code, which was excepted by the system. "What do you have in those crates?," the trooper asked Kanan.

"Just some new weapons that were asked to be stored for the Empire's usage."

The Stormtrooper handed the card to Chopper. "Alright, you may proceed." The door to the storage building then opened. Kanan nodded as he pulled the crates inside the building.

Kanan pulled the crates into an open storage room and opened them for Sabine and Ezra to come out. "Alright Chop, find the storage room," He told the droid once the two teens were out of the crates. Chopper scanned the building then rolled out of the room once he found the room the package was in, the other three followed him.

After a while of walking through the halls, they reached the room. Sabine went ahead and entered a code into the keypad, causing the doors to open. "Come on," she whispered and they walked in. They then realized that the package would be a bit harder to find, since there were many other crates in the room as well. "Great, this will totally go according to plan. Nothing like a long search to speed up the day," she complained as she saw the hundreds of creates.

"Chop, do you have the number of the crate?," Ezra asked the droid. He beeped 'yes' then the numbers '1405'. Once they got the crate number, the started searching until Ezra found the crate. "Guys I found it!" He pushed the crate towards the door to the room and was then stopped buy a voice.

"Hey! Stop right there! What are you doing?," the stormtrooper asked only to be shot by Sabine's blaster.

"Sabine!," Kanan growled at her. Sabine put her gun back in its holster.

"What?," she asked. "Do you want to get caught or do you want to make it out of here alive?" Soon the halls echoed with the sound of footsteps pounding on the ground.

"We're in trouble," Ezra said as he took out his lightsaber.

"Sabine I think it's time for a miracle," Kanan informed her. He took out his blaster and shot the keypad, causing the door to close.

She then took out a bomb and nodded, "Got it!" She went up to the wall and installed it. Kanan took out his llightsaber, walked to the other wall and cut a circle in it.

"What are you doing,"Ezra asked him.

"Trying to make it out of here alive," he responded. Once he finished making the circle, he pushed the part of the wall off. "Come on!," he told the teens and Chopper. Ezra pushed the crate through the large hole in the wall, then walked through himself, followed by Sabine, Kanan, and Chopper. As they ran through the hall, Kanan pulled out his com. "Specter one to Specter two, we got the package- we need a pickup," he spoke into it.

"On my way," Hera responded.

When the group of four turned the corner, they were met by a group of stormtroopers. Sabine took out her blasters while Kanan and Ezra took out their lightsabers. Sabine fired at the troopers while Kanan and Ezra blocked the lasers that were being shot at them as they continued to move forward. Soon the troopers were laying still on the ground. The four rebels continued until they reached the back exit of the building. Sabine shot the keypad as the door closed.

They looked up to see the Ghost lowering to the ground and the ramp opening. Chopper and Sabine hopped onto the ship first just as stormtroopers started shooting from the terrace above them. "Go!," Kanan yelled to Ezra as he took out his lightsaber again. Ezra nodded lifting the crate and jumping onto the ship's ramp. Kanan blocked as many lasers as possible as he walked backwards onto the ramp. Once they were all on the ship, he took out his com again. "Alright, Hera. Get us out of here," he told her. The ramp then closed and the ship took off into the air.

* * *

The troopers were finally able to break down the door of the storage room, blasters ready to shoot down the enemy. Only to find it empty and with a large whole in the right wall. They soon heard beeping coming from the wall in front of them. They saw the painting of a phoenix and heard the beeping get faster. "Get down!," one of the troopers warned the others just as the bomb exploded in the room.

* * *

Just as Ezra pushed the crate up the ramp, Zeb entered the room. "Alright," He started. "We went through all this trouble just to pick up a crate- so we might as well see what's inside of it!" The Lasat walked up to the crate and was about to open it before Kanan stopped him.

"Carful Zeb," he warned. "Just because we now have the package doesn't mean that we can just open it. Ahsoka didn't say anything about opening it."

"We might as well," Sabine said taking off her helmet. "I doubt there's anything big or dangerous in it. Plus we should know if it was really worth almost getting caught by the Empire."

Kanan hesitated for a bit. "Alright," he sighed. "But open it carefully. For all we know there could be a bunch of explosives in it."

Zeb nodded as both he and Ezra slowly opened the crate. Once they removed the lid they stared wide- eyed at with what was in it. Now they knew what Ahsoka meant when she said that a life was at risk. Inside the crate; was the figure of a small child...


	2. Chapter 2: What's Inside?

**Sorry for the late update. Besides that, I want to thank you guys for supporting me in the first chapter. I also wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter updates might be slow since I'm going back to school next week. But don't worry, updates will come! At some point. Besides that enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors. BTW I actually do know Sign Language so it was fun writing the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

A few seconds after the lid of the crate was taken off, the child slowly lifted her head up to see unfamiliar faces staring down at her. She tightened the grip of her arms that were wrapped around her legs. The small child wore grey pants, a black, sleeveless tunic that stopped at her knees, a grey long-sleeved under shirt, and black boots. She also wore black, fingerless gloves that had the shape of a circle cut out. Her eyes were a silver color while her hair was a bright auburn color. Most of her head was covered by a hood that was attached to the tunic and a black scarf wrapped around her neck.

Sabine saw the child's terrified face and softly spoke, "Hey, it's okay, you're in a safe place now." The little girl just stared up at her and the others. No one knew what to say. "Did the Empire catch you?," Sabine asked after a short pause. The girl in the crate slowly nodded. "Do you want to come out?," She stretched her hand into the crate, offering the girl her hand.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she slowly reached up and took Sabine's hand. Sabine lifted the girl to her feet just as Hera walked into the room. "So where exactly is this mystery package?," She questioned the crew looking down at them. She soon spotted a small girl- that looked to be about five or six years old -standing inside of a crate.

"Well," Ezra started, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're kind of looking at it right now." Hera's eyes widened a bit as she realized that the child was the package. Everyone went quiet for a few moments after that. Hera spoke again.

"Kanan, come with me. Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Chop- get her out of the crate and keep an eye on her," She turned and when back into the cockpit.

"You guys heard her," Kanan said as he walked passed them towards the cockpit.

Sabine looked down at Chopper and spoke, "Hey Chop, mind getting something for our guest." The droid beeped then rolled off to the kitchen as Sabine helped the child get out of the crate she was in.

* * *

Kanan entered the cockpit to see Hera sitting in her chair and Ahsoka as a hologram. "So," Ahsoka started. "I'm assuming that you guys opened the package?" Kanan crossed his arms.

"Yeah," he responded. "Didn't think that this 'package' was a living thing- or should I say a living person." His tone sounded a bit angry.

"I can tell that you are annoyed because of the lack of information."

"Annoyed- try angry. When you said that a life was at risk you couldn't have been a bit more specific?!"

Ahsoka sighed. "Like I said- I couldn't tell you what the package was."

"I know what you said. But can't you at least tell us what _certain_ packages are before we go off trying to risk our lives for them? Honestly, it's like you don't trust us!"

"Kanan, I do trust you- and your crew. So does all of Phoenix Squadron. But I need you to trust me." She turned to Hera and spoke. "I'll see you back at the command ship." With that Ahsoka signed off. Kanan closed his eyes, frustrated, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Hera sighed. "She's right, Kanan." He looked down at her. "We've earned Ahsoka's trust. Now we have to trust her- especially you." Kanan sighed.

"I know."

* * *

The small girl sat on top of a crate while Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb stood around the cargo bay. Chopper came back with a cup and handed it to Sabine. She took it and walked to the child. The girl looked up when she heard foot steps coming towards her.

Sabine held out the cup. "Here," She told her as the girl slowly grabbed the cup.

"Thank you," The girl mouthed as she slowly brought the cup to her mouth and drank.

Chopper, still in disguise, beeped at Sabine. She rolled her eyes. "Can't you wait until later Chop?," She asked the disguised droid, sounding annoyed. He beeped again, arguing. Sabine let out a breath and turned to Zeb and Ezra. "Could you guys clean up Chopper?"

"Why us?," Zeb asked.

"He won't stop arguing until he gets cleaned. Besides, you could use something to do. Ezra will help you."

"Why me?," Ezra asked. "Can't you do it?"

"Well someone has to look out for our little friend here," Sabine gestured to the girl sitting on the crate behind her.

"Alright," Zeb growled. "But if he starts zapping me it's on you!" He pointed to her as he and Chopper walked out of the cargo bay with Ezra following behind.

"Whatever you say, Zeb," she said. She turned back at the girl. "Boys," she sighed. She began to study the girl in front of her. The child looked dramatized as if she had just witness someone being killed in front of her. "Hmm," Sabine thought out loud. The girl looked two young to be any older than ten. So she had to be somewhere around five or six. She was about to ask the child how old she was until the doors of the cockpit above her opened. Kanan and Hera walked out.

"Where are Zeb and Ezra?," Hera asked as she climbed down the ladder. Before Sabine could respond a shout was heard throughout the Ghost ship. Hera looked at Sabine with a suspicious look as if trying to say ' _What did you do?_ '

Sabine then said, "Uh, I asked them to clean Chopper while I looked after our guest."

"Chopper! Get back here you rust-bucket!," they heard Zeb shout.

"I'll be right back," Sabine told Hera as she walked out of the room to see what was going on. Most likely, Chopper zapped Zeb while trying to clean the paint off.

Hera turned to see the child sitting on top of a crate. By the look on the girl's face, Hera could tell that she was confused with what was going on. She then turned to Kanan. "Do you even know why Chopper keeps zapping Zeb?," She asked him.

"Never did," he said. "And I honestly don't think I ever will. The reason why Chopper always zapped Zeb has been a mystery ever since Zeb joined the crew. And I think it will continue to be that way until the day he dies." When Zeb first joined, Chopper only zapped him about once a week. But soon the droid stated zapping him pretty much every day until her started zapping the Lasat at least ten to fifteen times a day.

Hera walked up to the girl on the crate. "Hi hun," she greeted the girl with a soft smile. "What's your name?" The girl opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were harsh coughs. Hera patted the girl's back, getting a bit worried. "You okay?"

The girl nodded as if saying 'no'. She looked up, one of her hands on her throat. "I can't talk," she mouthed. She put her hand around the cup she was holding and tried to stop coughing.

"She probably has a sore throat," Kanan guessed.

Hera turned to face him. "Probably, I'm not sure. We'll figure it out once we get back to Phoenix Squadron." After a few seconds of silence Hera sighed and then spoke again. "Well, I guess we better get going," She said as she climber back up the ladder into the cockpit.

* * *

The crew had exited hyperspace. Up ahead were the ships of the Phoenix Squadron. "Phoenix Squadron, this is the Ghost," Hera spoke into the communication link in the cockpit.

After a few seconds a voice responded, "Permission to proceed. Welcome back Ghost crew." With that the Ghost ship continued forward until they reached the main command ship.

* * *

The crew and the child stood in the cargo bay. Hera climbed down the ladder and walked up to the them. "Alright, let's hurry," She said to them. "Ahsoka has probably been waiting for a while probably waiting." She then pushed the button and the ramp opened. The girl just continued to stand where she was as the crew walked out. Hera turned and saw the girl had a worried look on her face. She walked up to the girl and spoke with a calm voice, "Don't worry. The Empire won't hurt you here, you're in a safe place now. These are good people- they'll take good care of you. So you don't have to worry about a thing, alright?," she told the young child as she held out a hand. The small girl looked at Hera's hand then up at her. After a few seconds she slowly took her hand and walked down the ramp with her.

As they walked, the girl looked around, studying the ship and the people they passed by. She continued to hold Hera's hand, even when they got to the door of the command room. The door opened and the Ghost crew and child walked in.

As she talked to Commander Sato, Ahsoka heard the door open behind her. She turned to see the crew of the Ghost and a small girl holding Hera's hand. She took a few steps forward, stopping a few feet away from them.

Hera looked down at the small girl, that looked up at her with a scared face. She let go of the girls hand, moving it to the child's back. "Go on," Hera told the child. The girl turned to Ahsoka, studying her for a few seconds before finally taking a deep breath and walking forward and stopping in front of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knelt down to the size of the small girl, gently grabbing her forearms and speaking. "Hello, young one," she greeted the child. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. What's your name?"

The girl lifted her hands and signed, "M-A-R-I-K-A"

"It's nice to meet you Marika," Ahsoka said with a smile. "Welcome to Phoenix Squadron."

"I thought she couldn't speak," Kanan told Ahsoka, curious about how she was able to understand the girl.

Ahsoka stood up. "She can't," she explained, putting a hand on the child's shoulder. "She used Sign Language."

Sabine gave Ahsoka a confused look. "What's that?" Out of all the languages she's heard of, she has never heard of _Sign Language_.

"It's a language of symbols that was used by the deaf to communicate with others. But everyone stopped using it many hundred years ago. Very few people in the universe know it- I am one of them. That's why I understood the child- Marika." Hera spoke up once Ahsoka finished explaining.

"So why exactly can't she speak," she asked. "I mean we know she isn't deaf cause she could understand what we were saying." Ahsoka looked back down at the small girl- Marika.

"You're right," she responded. "She isn't deaf. I didn't believe it when I first heard about her." The Ghost Crew exchanged confused looks. "When Marika and her city was captured by the Empire, Stormtroopers took the children to Imperial camps, there they were trained the ways of the Empire. Those that did not follow were punished. Those punishments were rough- some rough enough to cause severe damage. That's what happened to Marika. A punishment damaged her vocal cords." The Ghost crew looked at Ahsoka and Marika with worried and confused looks. "Because of that punishment; Marika is a mute."


	3. Chapter 3: Explaination

***Peaks out of door* Hey guys? *Closes door as tomatoes get thrown* Okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but school has given me way too much (and I mean way to much) homework. And because of that I didn't have much time to write anything. Moving on:**

 **So now you all know who the figure in the crate is. I will actually write a chapter about Marika and her past, so for those of you who really want to find out about what happened to her- don't** **worry that chapter will come (Hopefully) soon. By the way for those of you who are curious her full name is Marika Al'eharri. I just made up her last name cause her first name is an actual name. This chapter will be a short one, but enjoy it anyways!**

 **(Please don't kill me when you get to the end).**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"What do you mean she's a mute?," Hera asked Ahsoka, who stood beside the child. Ahsoka looked down at Marika and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She isn't able to speak," Ahsoka explained. "The ones that aren't able to speak are known as mutes. They are still able to understand and communicate with others, though." Hera crossed her arms.

"So how exactly was she and her city captured by the Empire?," She asked. Marika looked up at Ahsoka and shook her head. Ahsoka understood what the child was trying to say. She looked back up at the Ghost crew standing in front of her.

"That is a question that will be saved for another time," She said. "Sometimes one's past isn't as easy to share. It takes time for trust to develop among each other." The crew understood what Ahsoka had told them. Marika wasn't ready to talk about her past after all that she went through. "In the mean time; Marika will stay with us until we can find someplace safe for her to stay at. I'll take her to the med-bay to get check to see if she's sick. You are all free to join." Hera nodded. Ahsoka stretched out a hand, which Marika took, and the walked out of the command room heading toward the med-bay.

Once the two walked out Hera turned to the others. "Alright, Zeb and Chopper; you two stay here and help out while we go help Ahsoka." Zeb growled as the others started to walk out of the command room as well.

"Why do I always have to get stuck with the rust-bucket?," he murmured.

* * *

As Ahsoka, Marika and part of the Ghost crew walked through the halls Kanan grabbed Ezra's forearm, stopping him from continuing to walk forward. He waited until the others turned the corner to speak. "Okay, Ezra," He began. "You've been with this attitude all day so you might as well just tell me what's going on." Ezra pulled his arm out of his master's grasp.

"I told you already, Kanan. I don't want to talk about it right now," He told him. Kanan knew that something was bothering his padawan. He never acted like this unless something was bothering him. He just needed to find out what it was.

"Ezra, I know that to you it might be nothing, but to the rest of us it's something worth talking about."

"Kanan, I don't want to talk about it. Please, can we talk about it another day?" Kanan didn't get a chance to speak before Ezra continued walking. Kanan sighed.

"I don't thing that day will ever come," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Marika sat on a table in the med-bay. Ahsoka stood by her side and the others stood by the doorway. They all stood there in silence, waiting for a med-droid to come attend them. Sabine then broke the silence by asking Ahsoka, "So Ahsoka, how exactly do you know Sign Language?"

"Well, a few months after I left the Jedi Order I went to Lothal and saw two people making strange symbols. I went up to them and asked what they were doing. One of them explained to me that her friend was deaf and that she was talking to him in Sign Language," Ahsoka explained. "Of course, I was curious enough to ask what it was. And she explained that it was a language of symbols that was used my many to communicate with the deaf a long time ago. She even asked me if I wanted to learn some. And of course I said yes. For a few months she gave me lessons and when she and her friend left Lothal, I continued to study until I was fluent."

"Is it easy to learn?," the Mandalorian asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"Most of the symbols are easy to remember; others are a bit harder. But it just takes practice."

"So is it some kind of ancient language?," Kanan asked her. Ahsoka nodded again.

"I'm not entirely sure. There aren't many that know the language," She responded his question. They then heard the door open and a medical droid walked inside the room. Marika looked up and saw the droid. Her expression quickly changed to a scared one. Ahsoka turned and noticed the small girl's expression. She put a hand on the child's shoulder, "It's alright, Marika. It's not an Imperial droid." Marika's expression softened a bit.

The droid said, "Hello" when it walked into the room. Then walked over to the medical supplies. The droid pulled out a thermometer. "Which one of you is the patient?," It asked.

"The child- Marika," Ahsoka told the droid, not taking her hand off of Marika's shoulder.

The droid walked up to Marika and placed the thermometer on her forehead. Once it beeped, the droid took it off and checked the temperature. "She has a bit of a fever. But with proper meals, medication, and some rest it might go away in about three days." Ahsoka nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?," Hera asked.

Marika signed her answer.

"She said she's not really sure. Her last meal was probably about three or four days ago," Ahsoka translated Marika's answer.

"Does the patient have any special condition?," The medical droid asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded. "Damaged vocal cords," She informed the droid. "Caused by an electro-whip I suppose." She looked down at Marika, who looked down at her hands and nodded. The eyes of the four Ghost crew members widened as they heard the word "electro-whip". They all knew that an electro-whip didn't cause any physical damage. So how did it damage Marika's vocal cords? They all wanted to ask their questions about the girl. But just by looking at the small girl's face, they could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, anything about what had happened.

"The good news is," the medical droid began, gaining everyone's attention. "The damage can be healed, but it will require a special and strict treatment that the patient would have to take daily for a few months. There were much damaged muscle tissue and it will take about three to four months to cure."

The droid had turned back to put away the thermometer as Ahsoka had looked down at Marika. "So what do you think?," She asked the child in front of her. "You wanna get your voice back?" Marika only looked up at her as though surprised at the words that she had spoken. She looked as if though she hadn't been paying attention to what the droid had said.

Marika turned to the four members of the Ghost crew that were also in the room with them. They were also looking at her, waiting for her to make a decision. She then looked back to Ahsoka to respond, slowly lifting her small hands to do so. But before she could even, the entire command ship was shaken as though an earthquake had started to take place. The lights in the room started flickering and everyone tried to steady themselves by grabbing onto the wall or a nearby table.

Ahsoka ran out of the room before anyone else knew it. She quickly ran down the halls and into the command room, running up to Commander Sato. "What is going on?," Ahsoka asked him as she looked through the windows of the command room. She recognized the attacker's ship.

The Empire had found them...


End file.
